


My Hero

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: When Peter skips out on your weekly meeting on the fire escape, you expect he's simply forgot you. But he has a bigger secret to share, should you be open to hearing it.Originally posted to my tumblr.





	My Hero

You sat on the cold metal stairs of the fire escape waiting for your best friend Peter. Every Thursday night, you and Peter would hang out on the platform between your two apartments, dangling your feet off the side, thighs brushing as you talked, laughed, and caught up on your weeks. Ever since Peter started at his high school for science and technology and you joined the school for performing arts, your Thursday nights sitting outside his window were really the only time you got to see each other.

And honestly, you missed your best friend. You would be lying if you said it wasn’t because of the crush that had developed over the years. Peter grew from the nerdy little boy who borrowed all your legos to build massive civilizations that took up your entire bedroom floor into a nerdy, adorable young man with beautiful eyes and a dazzling smile who instead borrowed your phone so he could show you that one cat video you loved just to see you laugh. He was the epitome of sweetness and care. The few times you had managed to make him blush or fluster were some of your greatest points of pride.

It was 10:45, making Peter a little over an hour late. He should be done with dinner now. You could hear May moving inside the apartment. Maybe Peter wasn’t home? But why wouldn’t he at least text you? Maybe you weren’t as important to Peter as you thought. You felt your stomach clench at the thought that he might be spending his night making some other person laugh without a concern that you might be waiting for him.

You were just considering going back into your window and texting him that you were going to bed when you saw a flash of red appear in the corner of your vision. You turned and looked up the stairs towards the platform that connected to your bedroom window. Spider-Man? Why was he at your window?

You watched at the suited hero knocked urgently on your window. He reached up to pull off the mask from his face, revealing the messy brown hair and just a little too big ears of your best friend. You were shocked to say the least but quickly swallowed it away as Peter made to knock on your window once more.

“Nice get-up, Parker,” you called up the stairs.

Peter froze, his hand still hovering just above the glass. Slowly he turned to see you, a nervous smile on his face.

“I thought you’d have gone to bed already,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

You stood and dusted off your legs.

“I was just about it. I was getting tired of waiting.”

“Sorry,” he breathed before meeting your eyes once more. “I, um, got caught up.”

“I can tell,” you laughed before walking up the stairs to meet him. You reached up and took the mask from his hands, examining it with intention. You looked up to see Peter’s jaw tense and his lip between his teeth. He was clearly nervous for your reaction.

“You’ve been Spider-Man this entire time?” you asked as your fingers traced over the signature eyes of his costume.

Peter swallowed. “Yeah.”

You took a step toward, grabbing his hand with one of your own, turning it and feeling the skin as though it might reveal the source of his webs. You saw goosebumps appear as your fingers traced his wrist. You felt his pulse speed up at the touch and yours did as well, the tension of the moment too much for each of you.

“Can I see?” you asked, giving him back his hand.

He met your gaze and lifted his wrist into the air. You watched as the sticky strings shot up above your head. You looked back at the boy in front of you whose face was red with anxiety and whose gaze still hadn’t let your face.

Without thinking, you rushed forward and buried yourself in his chest. Your arms hugged him tighter than you ever had before.

“Thank you. Thank you for doing so much good,” you whispered as he brought his arms around your back and held you to him. You felt him let out a large breath. His body eased into your own as you stood, swaying ever so slightly, in the dark cover of night.

After a minute, you felt him laugh.

“What?” you asked, pulling your face away from his body to meet his gaze.

“I honestly expect you to freak out for me lying to you for so long, not thank me for it” he said, still laughing a little between his words.

“I’ll never be mad at you for doing what’s right, Peter,” you assured him before leaning again against his chest.

His hands came up to stroke at your back.

“That’s why I like you so much, you know. You always see the good in people.” Almost instantly, Peter froze, realizing what he had just said to you.

You slowly detangled yourself from him, meeting his now completely white face as you asked, “You– you like me?”

Peter just nodded.

You stepped forward again into the space between his arms. You reach up, locking your hands behind his neck. You met his eyes in question and when he smiled at you, you leaned forward and captured his lips against your own. Instantly, Peter responded in turn. The kiss was sweet and simple, just two sets of lips enjoying the feel of each other and two hearts trying their hardest to not beat out the chests that contained them.

Reluctantly, you pulled away, though not far as Peter held you tightly to him.

“Thank you. Thank you for understanding,” he whispered against your head.

“And thank you for trusting me,” you returned, letting out a sigh at the warmth and comfort he provided. As you took in the stars and streetlights that surrounded you, the night just as beautiful as the kiss you just shared, you added for good measure, “my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176451579286/my-hero-peter-parker-x-reader


End file.
